1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine wherein the machine has such skill-intervention that users or players"" levels of skill or senses for the game may be strongly reflected on the results of the game, or a game machine which provides room or elements players can attack, and a medium memorizing a game program and readable by a computer which game program allows the computer to perform a simulation game of the game machine having the skill-intervention and room or elements attacked by players.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, game machines such as Pachislot and Pachinko have been combined with control by a microcomputer so as to have various and deep playability. Books such as knowhow magazines for attacks in the game introduce specifications and factors of popular game machines which players can attack and which have been simulated by a household computer software to enable players to enjoy the games simulation at home. In playing the game with Pachinko or Pachislot which are controlled by a microcomputer housed therein, players may win or lose the game fortunately or unfortunately on the one hand while there are definitely elements or factors of the game machines within their control properties and habitual behaviours to be attacked by players on the other hand, so that players"" levels of skill and senses for the game are apparently reflected on the games results, resulting in a large difference in wins between skillful game-players and beginners.
In Pachislot, to receive payoff of tokens (used for the game and called xe2x80x9ccoinsxe2x80x9d, medals, etc.), there are required such facts that random numbers taken at the instant of actuation of the start lever is xe2x80x9cinternally determinedxe2x80x9d to fall under an extent of a winning style, and that the stop button is to be pushed in a predetermined timing to allow specific designs or pictures (corresponding to the internally determined winning style) to be aligned, in a drawing section containing four designs or pictures, with the winning lines. Hence, players essentially need to improve an operating technique of the stop buttons while understanding specific arrangement of the pictures on the wheels, and precisely grasp the content of the internal determination in order to obtain more tokens in the game.
In more detail, Bonuses such as Big Bonus or Regular Bonus may be internally determined, as foregoing, in a game upon actuation of the operating lever to make such first game as a (Bonus-)flagged game. Even when the required combination of pictures corresponding to the Bonus is not achieved in this flagged game, the Bonus-flagging can be carried over to a next game and those following the same and chances are given over and over again until the Bonus winning combination is achieved.
However, pictures required for achieving Bonus provided on each wheel are few substantially, and it is not everyone such people who can readily precisely grasp the achievement of Bonus-flagging from a special pattern formed by stopped pictures on the wheels and suggesting a coming win or from an informing feature for Bonus-lagging by means of lamps, etc. Thus, beginners need to spend many games in vain after an initial game (wherein the Bonus flag is achieved) and until they finally achieve a combination of pictures corresponding to the Bonus.
In the general games most regularly frequently performed prior to the internally determined Bonus, available winning styles are xe2x80x9cBit of Winsxe2x80x9d or Replay whose internal determination cannot be carried over to next or following games as not like the Bonus-flagging. Thus, any winning styles other than those fully ensured of drawing would fail of winning. In this case, there are an attacking technique called DDT method aiming at a specific picture in view of a special pattern formed by the pictures on the wheels to avoid failure of winning, and an effective technique on the basis of DDT added with the probability of Bit of Wins winning and time efficiency required for the aiming technique. Beginners are poor in knowledge of such attacking techniques or in ability of xe2x80x9cprecisely aimingxe2x80x9d to read precisely specific pictures on the rotating wheels and push the stop buttons in a proper timing, more or less resulting in failure of winning the Bit of Wins.
In the games related to Big Bonus, it is useful to play the provided Bonus games (other than early performing allowed maximal two or three games of Regular Bonus, initiated by a combination of three xe2x80x9cReplayxe2x80x9d pictures) while adopting an attacking technique called xe2x80x9cAvoid Replayxe2x80x9d wherein during usual games (in a limit of times, e.g., 30 times) in the Big Bonus games, a combination of three xe2x80x9cReplayxe2x80x9d pictures is intentionally avoided to refrain from entering Regular Bonus in order to properly win Bit of Wins having higher probability of winning compared with usual cases. It is quite hard for beginners poor in the precisely aiming ability to play games in the above manner, thereby they can obtain merely reduced number of tokens in comparison with advanced or skillful players.
Moreover, in case of a game machine mounting a challenge time function (CT) wherein control to stop wheels on the basis of drawing random numbers is stopped after ending the Big Bonus games, there is an attacking technique called CT Max method wherein during CT function the aiming is used to freely win Bit of Wins, so that the number of tokens can be kept near a prescribed number of net increment while keeping a longer term for having chances of internal determination of Bonuses. Beginners poor in the precisely aiming ability cannot make use of the drawing-assist of four pictures during the CT function, and rather loses tokens, and players having a medium skill not so good at the precise aiming operation compared with the advanced players causes the number of kept tokens to exceed the prescribed net increment before ending a prescribed number of games during CT operation, thereby early losing chances of entering again the Bonus games under a favourable condition affluent in tokens.
To play the games advantageously by use of the foregoing attacking techniques, it is required to improve the precisely aiming ability with understanding the arrangement of pictures on the wheels, grasp precisely the internal determination results in specific situations of each game, and learn optimal operating procedures at the specific times on the above conditions. It is hard for ordinary people to obtain knowledges and operating skill of the game machine to the extent as above. Beginners are not fully satisfied with the game machine. Variation of people playing the game becomes limited, and some generation actually keep the game at a distance despite of various gaming properties.
Applying support functions for complementing players skill to the game machine is reviewed here. The support functions may be informing an operation timing (to cause an aimed picture to stop on the winning lines) by use of an indication means such as lamps, liquid crystal display, etc., a sound generating means such as a speaker etc., and a vibration generating means such as a vibrator, etc.; reducing speed of rotation of wheels (to cause players to easily recognize specific pictures on the wheels) upon meeting the predetermined conditions such as the time of achieving the Bonus-flagging; indicating arrangement of pictures on the wheels to clarify specific pictures"" positions on the wheels; indicating simulated wheels synchronized with the main wheels on a liquid crystal display screen, etc., and also indicating a marking on an aimed picture of such simulated wheels or emphasizing such picture to cause players to easily recognize the aimed picture(s); teaching a most advantageous attaching technique correspondingly to occasional situation of games; indicating achieved flag(s) to suggest what winning style is to be aimed in the game; and indicating graphs showing failure of winning the wins to enable players to estimate the games.
In case that the above-mentioned support functions are merely added to the game machine, the support functions work uniformly to all of players not differentiated into beginners and advanced skillful players. It may happen that some support functions which are not required for some players would work to the same irrespective of their intent, or some support functions required for some players do not work when required.
In detail, careful support functions for beginners make simple and easier the game uniformly to all players, so that they are not required for advanced players who very much practiced the techniques, do not give them interest and cannot truly make equalization. On the other hand, if support functions for the advanced players are applied uniformly, beginners do not at all understand it and the game is made complex vainly, so that the support functions do not serve as a support.
An object of the present invention is to provide a game machine, and a medium storing a game program and readable by a computer, the game machine having an excellent navigation function properly applying supports under a suitable condition not by merely uniformly actuating the support functions but by actuating the support functions in view of the latest game history going back from a latest time without perverted equality between beginners and advanced players and only the nominal support functions in order to provide support basically for assisting beginners without causing inequality to advanced players.
According to the invention, to achieve the task, provide a game machine having a support means favouring players wherein there is provided a support allowing means which allows actuation of the support means on the basis of the latest game history going back from a latest time.
According to the invention, to fairly and properly carry out supporting for enabling winning Bonus, comprise a plural lines of a changeable indication means which changeably indicates a plurality of designs or pictures including those corresponding to Bonus, and a stop means for stopping a predetermined design or picture of each line on a winning line corresponding to an operation timing, and the invention allows a support means useful for causing designs for Bonus to be aligned on the winning line when the Bonus designs are not aligned on the winning line to result in no winning Bonus after a predetermined number of games from a first game in which Bonus is internally determined and flagging is achieved in a latest game history. The Bonus referred to here includes both of Big Bonus and Regular Bonus.
According to the invention, to facilitate improvement of skill of middle-grade players and advanced players, allow actuation of a support means useful for estimation of the game when the Bonus designs are aligned on the winning line to realize winning Bonus in a latest game history.
According to the invention, to make support fairly and suitably to cause benefit obtained in Big Bonus to be kept at a degree over a predetermined amount, comprise a plural lines of changeable indication means, which changeably indicates a plurality of designs or pictures including those for Bonus and provides a winning style of Big Bonus that is a combination of an effective usual games in limited times and a Regular Bonus in limited times and ends depending on these limitations; a stop means for stopping a predetermined design or picture of each line on a winning line corresponding to operation timing; and the invention allows actuation of a support means useful for increase of obtained benefit when provided benefit is few during Big Bonus in a latest game history.
According to the invention, to facilitate improvement of technical levels of middle-grade players and advanced players, allow actuation of a support means useful for estimation of the game when Big Bonus ends in a latest game history.
According to the invention, to provide proper support in usual games most frequently performed prior to internal winning determination of Bonus, comprise a plural lines of changeable indication means which changeably indicates a plural designs or pictures including those for Bonus and for Bit of Wins; a stop means for stopping a predetermined design or a picture of each line on a winning line corresponding to operation timing, and allow actuation of a support means useful for causing designs or pictures related to winning to be aligned on a winning line when Bonus is not achieved again after a predetermined number of games from ending of a preceding Bonus winning in a latest game history.
According to the invention, to apply a support fairly under a proper situation, provide a game machine having a support means favouring players wherein there is provided a support allowing means which allows actuation of the support means when specific conditions which may occur at a predetermined probability during the game are achieved.
According to the invention, to reduce failure of winning internally determined wins, comprise a plural lines of changeable indication means which changeably indicates a plurality of designs or pictures including those for Bonus and Bit of Wins, and a stop means for stopping a predetermined design or picture of each line on a winning line corresponding to operation timing, and the support means informs players a result of internal winning determination of a specific winning style.
According to the invention, to reduce failure of winning Bit of Wins internally determined while enabling the Bonus a large winning to be expected, cause said specific winning style subjected to informing to include Bit of Wins but not Bonus.
According to the invention, to properly support beginners, provide a game machine having a support means favouring players wherein there are provided a plural lines of changeable indication means changeably indicating a plurality of designs or pictures, a stop means for stopping a predetermined design or Picture of each line on a winning line corresponding to operation timing, and a support allowing means which allows actuation of the support means correspondingly to a state of failure in winning internally determined wins or winning styles.
According to the invention, to save to a certain extent a disadvantage of beginners who tend to fail to win the internally determined wins, provide the support means that informs players results of internal winning determination of specific winning styles.
According to the invention, to further kindly support beginners, provide higher reliability of informing results of internal winning determination correspondingly to more failure in winning internally determined wins or winning styles.
According to the invention, to apply fairly and properly a support to players in a simulated game with a medium (such as a compact disc or ROM cartridge) readable by a computer, provide a medium storing a game program and readable by a computer, the medium comprising a support procedure description describing a dealing procedure for support functions favouring players, the game program causing the computer to fulfill a game support method having a monitor step monitoring a latest game history going back from a latest time and an allowing step allowing actuation of the support functions on the basis of the monitored latest game history.
Next, functional effects of those inventions will be detailed.
In the invention, actuation of the support means is allowed on the basis of the latest game history going back from a latest time. That is, actuation of the support means is allowed or not depending upon the latest game history. Hence, there causes no perverted equality between beginners and advanced players and prevents the support means from being only the nominal as the case uniformly applying the support functions. The support functions can be provided properly under a proper condition.
In the invention, actuation of the support means useful for aligning the design or picture for Bonus on the winning line is allowed when the Bonus design or picture is not aligned on the winning line, resulting in not winning Bonus after a predetermined number of games from a game in which the Bonus was internally determined and flagging was achieved. Hence, beginners who cannot win Bonus and spend many games vainly can be saved. The support means saves beginners"" disadvantage over a predetermined level. Advanced players who are able to early win Bonus are inherently not required to be provided with such support means. Hence, there causes no unequalness to advanced players who are not given the supporting.
In the invention, actuation of the support means useful for estimation of the game is allowed when the Bonus design or picture is aligned on the winning line to enable players to win Bonus. Hence, the middle-grade and advanced players can be applied with pleasure of estimating the game and facilitated to improve technical skills. Thus, the middle-grade and advanced players are also fascinated by the support means.
In the invention, actuation of the support means useful for increase of benefit to be obtained is allowed when provided benefit in the midst of Big Bonus is few. Thus, disadvantage of players who have not fully enjoyed benefit to be obtained inherently in Big Bonus can be saved to a predetermined extent. Players having enjoyed full benefit are less required to be applied with the support. There forms no unequalness that such players are not given the support.
In the invention, actuation of the support means useful for estimation of the game is allowed when Big Bonus ends. Hence, the middle-grade and advanced players are provided with enjoyment estimating the game upon end of Big Bonus and facilitated to improve technical skill, whereby they also are fascinated by the support.
In the invention, actuation of the support means useful for aligning the winning designs on the winning lines is allowed when Bonus is not achieved again after a predetermined number of games from the end of a preceding Bonus. A main cause that Bonus is not achieved for a long time may be often such fact of inevitability not relating to players technical levels that selection of random numbers does not lead to internal winning determination of Bonus, which is just bad luck for players. It is effective to make as small as possible failure in winning Bit of Wins under the circumstances. Actuation of the support means useful for aligning winning designs on the winning lines is allowed to save to a predetermined extent disadvantage of beginners who tend to fail to win Bit of Wins. From the feature, advanced players who usually make use of DDT method, etc., re also given such merits that a strict aiming can be dispensed with to mitigate players"" fatigue. The support feature does not form unequalness to the Advanced players.
In the invention, actuation of the support means favouring players is allowed when specific conditions occuring at a predetermined probability in the game are achieved. In detail, actuation of the support means is allowed or not depending upon achievement or none of the specific conditions occuring at a predetermined probability in the game. Hence, the support can be applied fairly equally under a proper situation not like the case uniformly applying the support means.
In the invention, results of internal determination of specific winning styles are informed to players, so that players understand what designs to be aimed with operation of stop-buttons. Hence, failure of winning the specific winning styles internally determined can be reduced.
In the invention, the specific winning styles subjected to informing include Bit of Wins but not Bonus. Thus, failure in winning Bit of Wins internally determined can be reduced while Bonus (a high winning style) can be subjected to draw lots.
In the invention, actuation of the support means is allowed depending upon a situation of failure in winning the internally determined winning styles. That is, actuation of the support means is allowed or not allowed correspondingly to specific situation of failure in winning the internally determined wins. Hence, beginners can be properly supported not like the case uniformly applying the support functions.
In the invention, the support informing results of internal winning determination of specific winning styles is provided depending upon situation of failure in winning the internally determined winning styles. Thus, what designs to be aimed with operation of stop-buttons are informed to save to a predetermined extent disadvantage of beginners who tend to fail to win the internally determined winning styles.
In the invention, reliability of informing results of internal determination becomes higher depending upon more failure in winning the internally determined winning styles. Hence, kind support can be provided to beginners who tend to fail to win the internally determined winning styles, and saves disadvantage of such players effectively.
In the invention, the monitor step monitors a latest game history going back from a latest time, and actuation of the support functions described in the support disposing procedure description is allowed by the allowing step on the basis of the monitored latest game history. In detail, actuation of the support means is allowed or not allowed depending upon the latest game history. Hence, there causes neither perverted equality between beginners and advanced players nor only the nominal support not like the case uniformly applying the support functions. The support can be applied fairly and properly in a simulated game by means of such a medium readable by a computer as a compact disc, ROM cartridges, etc.